battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
ACW-R
The Bushmaster ACR (A'daptive '''C'ombat 'R'ifle), previously known as the '''Magpul Masada before Bushmaster and Remington took over production, is an assault rifle developed initially and proposed for the future replacement of the venerable M16 family of assault rifles. The ACR uses the standard 5.56x45mm NATO round but is also intended to be modifiable to employ the 6.5 Grendel, 6.8mm Remington SPC and the Russia39mm M43 rounds. Similiar to other weapons such as the M416 and the SCAR family of rifles, it uses a piston instead of the direct impingement of the M4/M16 series of weapons. It is known in the Battlefield series as the Adaptive Combat Weapon-Rifle, (ACW-R), similar to how the Magpul PDR is known as PDW-R in the Battlefield Series. Battlefield 3 In Battlefield 3, the ACW-R is an Engineer Kit weapon, released with the Close Quarters expansion. It possesses automatic and semi-automatic firing modes. The ACW-R was first briefly seen in the Close Quarters - Ziba Tower DLC Trailer, featuring the Reflex Sight, Foregrip and Suppressor attachments. It was then seen again in the Close Quarters - Donya Fortress DLC Trailer, this time with a Foregrip and a Holographic Sight attached. From a performance point of view, the ACW-R performs much like the M4 with a high rate of fire and average damage, and a very low amount of recoil, even when fired in full auto. However, it's worth noting that unlike other assault rifle caliber weapons, the ACW-R only causes 20 points of damage at close range and trails down to a higher-than-normal (for carbines) 16.7 at longer ranges, meaning killing an enemy from full health will take at least five shots to the torso, but only six to the torso at range, as well as three headshots at any range. It's also worth noting that the ACW-R has a worse than average hipfire accuracy amongst carbines, only beaten by the SCAR-H. To obtain the ACW-R, players must complete the Done Fixing assignment. The requirements for this assignment are: *20 AT (Anti Tank) rocket kills *30 kills with carbines As of the December Soldier Upgrade, players will be able to equip on the ACW-R the Tactical Camo by default and can also equip the Digital Woodland Camo once the ACW-R Specialist assignment is completed. Gallery acw-r.jpg|Another view of the ACW-R. Безымянный.png|The ACW-R in the Donya Fortress Gameplay Trailer. ACW-R FPV.jpg|The ACW-R in first-person view. ACW-R IR.jpg|The ACW-R's iron sight. ACR First-Person View.png|ACW-R in first-person view. Trivia *On the PS3 and Xbox 360, if the player has a controller with the vibration function on, the ACW-R will not make the controller vibrate when shooting (Fixed as 1.06 patch). *Unlike other weapons in its class, the ACW-R holds 26 in its magazine +1 in the chamber. This is because only 26 of the wider 6.5mm Grendel rounds fired by the ACW-R could fit into a Magpul PMAG magazine designed to hold 30 5.56x45mm NATO rounds. *While it is stated that the ACW-R fires the 5.56x45mm NATO cartridge in the in-game description, Battlelog states that it fires the 6.5mm Grendel (fixed as 1.06 patch). *Its Mastery dogtag is bugged and it shows your SCAR-L kills (patched in AK update) *It shares the same reload animation as the Mk11 Mod 0 and M4. *Ironically, despite having a better default aimed accuracy than the majority of the carbines (0.3 compared to 0.4 standard), when equipped with heavy barrel, the ACW-R does in fact have a slightly worse accuracy than other carbines (0.105 compared to 0.1) External links *ACR on Wikipedia Category:Weapons Category:Construction Category:Assault Rifles Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Close Quarters